


In Good And In Bed Times

by CalamityRondo



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanboying, M/M, hunter is clueless, sebastian is the biggest shipper of them all, sleepover, the warblers are all niff shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityRondo/pseuds/CalamityRondo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warblers are having a sleep over at Nick's house. Nick and Jeff are constantly getting teased by them, even though they're not a couple. Secretly they're shipped by the Warblers and Sebastian who is on a date with Hunter is the biggest shipper of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Good And In Bed Times

**Author's Note:**

> This is a a junction of two tumblr ficlets of mine whom I posted for these prompts:
> 
> "Warblers sleep over and niff bein cute ad the warblers teasing them but totally shipping it."
> 
> "Can you do a sequel to your fic 'In Good And In Bed Times' about Hunter's and Sebastian's date with Sebastian talking about the photos all the time?"

„Niiiiiiiick! Where are my PJs?“, Jeff yells while he searches through his bag and through his sleeping bag, that has already been set up. Trent, who sits on Nick's bed and watches him, chuckles.

“Funny that you'd think Nick knows where it is. Does he always has to help you change.”

Jeff gives up his frantic search. His sleeping clothes are nowhere to be found. He colors at Trent's remark.

“I'm perfectly capable of changing myself.” He sticks out his tongue at Trent.

“Yeah, of course. That's why you yelled for him first instead of asking me who is in this room with you.”

Trent makes a show of grabbing Jeff's stuff that he sat on and giving it to the blonde.

“ I swear there is nothing in your heads except each other”, he continues. Jeff can't reply, though, because Nick is suddenly bursting into the room.

“Sorry, Jeff. I couldn't hear you properly downstairs. What did you say?”

Jeff stops mid-changing to beam at his friend.

“Nothing. It's not important anymore. You just go back down and bring the snacks, okay?”

“Yeah, of course. We'll be up here in a minute.”

They both jump a bit, when a flash is suddenly lightening the room. They look at Trent who grins sheepishly.

“Aww, aren't you the most adorable couple like ever? I'm gonna tweet this pic so Sebastian will know what you're doing. He will be overjoyed when he sees you in your boxers, Jeff. He will probably think Nick is about to blow you.”

Nick and Jeff redden at that. Then Jeff finally puts on some pants.

“Oh, shut up, Trent, and help me set up the other sleeping bags. The guys will want something to sit on when they're finished with the snacks.”

“As you wish, Miss Nick Duval”, Trent says and bows. Jeff just throws a pillow at him.

*

Thirty minutes later they are all set up in Nick's room. Everyone is lounging on the sleeping bags, snacking and talking about random stuff.

“You know”, Thad throws in at some point. “I don't think any sleep over party is complete without...” The mysterious pause stretches until he finally nudges David with his elbow. “Like we discussed!”, he whispers fiercely. David nods.

“Without a wedding”, he finishes. Nick takes a sip from his soda and arches an eyebrow.

“I don't think that's a requirement for a proper sleep over party.”

“It totally is!”, Thad and David say in sync. Trent nods wisely.

“It sure is. Jeff can be the bride and you the groom, Nick. We will even record the whole thing.”

Jeff pouts and snuggles closer into Nick's side. “I don't want to be the bride. It would look strange, I'm at least two heads taller than Nick.” That earns him a slap. “I mean seriously, I don't look the part, guys.”

Trent rolls his eyes.

“You can switch parts, if you're more comfortable that way.”

Nick laughs and buries his nose in Jeff's hair.

“Oh, just shut up, you're being totally ridiculous! There will be no wedding.”

“Aw man”, Thad whispers and throws his hand up in desperation. “I so wanted to see this happen.” There are two hands on his back patting him compassionately.

*

It's well into the night, when the Warblers are sitting in a circle telling horror stories. David is telling a truly bone chilling one. Nick is clutching Jeff's hand like a lifeline while Jeff is resting his head on Nick's shoulder.

Trent is engrossed in the story, so Thad takes upon himself to heat things up between Nick and Jeff. He sneaks his hand behind them and waits for a good opportunity to dig his fingers in Nick's side while yelling 'boo!'.

Nick shrieks, throwing himself onto Jeff who squeaks in turn. They topple over. Trent seems a little shocked but is nevertheless quick to take a photo of them practically cuddling on the floor. The sitting Warblers coo at them.

“This will come so in handy when we're doing a photo collage of you at your wedding party”, Trent says.

Nick snickers but doesn't get off Jeff.

“Honestly, guys. Why are you only talking about Jeff and me, when right now Sebastian – Sebastian Smythe – is on a date with Hunter? I think that would be way more appropriate.”

“Because you are our undying OT–“, Thad begins to squeal, before David can slap a hand over his mouth.

“Because they are no fun to tease”, he explains calmly. “They are menacing if you tease them. You are just cute.”

“You guys are unbelievable”, Jeff say, hugging Nick a bit more to himself.

“You guys are the unbelievable ones”, Trent says hours later, when Nick and Jeff have fallen asleep cuddled together in Jeff's sleeping bag. They say they're not dating, but secretly the Warblers know better. They are already planning a big celebration party, when Jeff and Nick finally realize that they're not just friends. He takes a few pictures of them for good measure and mails them to Sebastian of whom they all know is the biggest shipper of them all.

* * *

Hunter is a bit annoyed when he notices Sebastian constantly checking his phone. It's like an insult. Hunter, after figuring out Sebastian's feelings for him and having them confirmed by Sebastian, was the one who took the next step and asked the other out. So when Sebastian gives him zero attention from time to time it can't help but take it personally. Maybe the date is just a way to get back at him for rejecting Sebastian at first. Hunter hopes not. That would definitely make a fool out of him.

“What are you doing?!”, he finally snaps at him when he can't take the humiliation any more. Sebastian giggles, fucking _giggles_ and quickly hides the phone under the table.

“I don't think you want to know.”

Hunter is a second away from punching something (that is preferably not Sebastian's face because that fucker is beautiful, but Hunter certainly wants to hit him).

“I want to know, Seb. If you're sexting someone while being on a date with me, we can just blow this whole thing off _right now_!”

Sebastian doesn't stop looking amused, but now there is a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “Hunter, are you jealous?”

Hunter crosses his arms and looks away. He doesn't like feeling caught. And he doesn't like that Sebastian is making him the one at fault. “Don't change the subject, Seb”, he says as dryly as he can, because somehow the thought of his friend not taking this date seriously is getting to him.

“I don't get why you would think I'm sexting with someone.”

“Obviously because you're permanently looking at your stupid phone.”

There's an arm over his shoulder and Sebastian cooing in his ear. “Oh, Hunter dearie. You're so sweet. But I'm not having rambunctious text sex with other guys while I have the hottest of asses right next to me.”

Hunter is unconvinced. (Although Sebastian's compliments did help a little.)

“Okay, look here. This is what I'm constantly looking at.”

Sebastian shoves his phone under Hunter's nose. The latter takes a moment to access the situation. There are tweets. And pictures. A lot of pictures. Pictures featuring exclusively Nick and Jeff. On the first Jeff is pant-less with Nick standing directly before him. The next one is them sitting snuggled together on the floor. In the next one they're feeding each other with sweets.

Hunter raises an eyebrow. “You're looking at pictures of Nick and Jeff?”

“Yep, they're cute. I told Trent to keep me up to date, so I wouldn't miss anything since we're not attending the sleep over.”

Hunter is confused.

“Why would you want to be up to date about those two?”

“Because _they're cute_ , Hunny bear. You're a little on the slow side today, aren't you?”

Hunter is still confused. Sebastian and cute things? He hasn't thought that possible. It's strange, but a lot of things about Sebastian Hunter does not understand. The mysteriousness has an odd appeal.

“Okay”, is the only thing Hunter says, because he doesn't know what to reply.

Hunter has no idea what he is in for when he continues his date with Sebastian. Every five minutes Sebastian takes his hands, squeezes it and says 'awwww'. Every five minutes Hunter has to look at another picture of Nick and Jeff doing something, or just being there. But Sebastian seems to find every single picture highly interesting. Hunter couldn't care less.

But it doesn't end with leaving the restaurant. Even while they walk together through the night, Sebastian's arm looped through his own, he has to endure Sebastian's sudden mood changes whenever a new picture is send to him. Hunter almost doesn't recognize his friend.

Suddenly Sebastian stops and crashes his lips onto Hunter's.

“I'm a fanboy, Hunter, a shipper. You'll have to live with that, but I swear my hot body is making up for that.”

Hunter doesn't have the first clue about what a fanboy or a shipper is, but Sebastian is definitely right about that last part.


End file.
